Season 1
'Description' The YouTube Premium Original Series Escape the Night begins with a thrilling first season, as Joey's friends are invited from the modern world to attend a dinner at the host's newly acquired mansion estate, which has been locked in the 1920s. Trapped by a great evil, who one guest is being suspected to be in lead with. This is a dinner party to die for and no one is safe. The guests must solve puzzles and compete against each other in horrifying challenges in order to escape back to the modern world with their lives. This season’s guest assistants are Arthur, Sarah, and Marvin. The main villain of the season is The Evil, along with Arthur, Sarah, and Marvin as well, who were tricking them the entire time. Guests Episodes Ep1.jpg|'An Invitation'|link=An Invitation Ep2_thumb.png|'The Ungodly Machine'|link=The Ungodly Machine Ep3_thumb.png|'Buried Alive'|link=Buried Alive Ep4_thumb.jpeg|'Mannequins'|link=Mannequins Ep5_thumb.jpeg|'Freak Show'|link=Freak Show Ep6_thumb.jpeg|'Did Someone Call For An Exorcist?'|link=Did Someone Call For An Exorcist? Ep7_thumb.jpeg|'Mermaid Tails'|link=Mermaid Tails Ep8_thumb.jpeg|'All Out War'|link=All Out War Ep9_thumb.jpeg|'Wicked Hallucinations'|link=Wicked Hallucinations Ep10_thumb.jpeg|'Betrayal At The House On The Hill'|link=Betrayal At The House On The Hill Special Episodes File:Mid-SeasonRecap thumb.jpeg|'Mid-Season Recap'|link=Mid-Season Recap File:Ep11 thumb.JPG|'How To Kill A Youtuber'|link=How To Kill A Youtuber File:Ep12 thumb.JPG|'The Making of "Escape the Night"'|link=BTS Documentary: The Making of "Escape the Night" 'Progress Chart' :█ The guest escaped the night. :█ The guest went into a team challenge, won and saved their teammate from dying. :█ The guest went into a team challenge but failed to save their teammate. :█ The guest was voted into a challenge, won and survived. :█ The guest was voted into a challenge and survived along with his/her challenger. :█ The guest was voted into a challenge, lost and died. :█ The guest was poisoned and died due to not being saved on time. :█ The guest died due to the guests betraying him/her. How They Died * Shane Dawson - Poisoned by the Estate. * Andrea Brooks - Asphyxiated in Gas Chamber. * Justine Ezarik - Buried Alive. * GloZell Green - Betrayed by Joey Graceffa and choked on her own blood. * Sierra Furtado - Possessed. * Matt Haag - Poisoned. * Timothy DeLaGhetto - Russian Roulette; Shot himself in the head. * Lele Pons - Electrocuted. Other Deaths Trailers ESCAPE THE NIGHT SEASON 1- Official Trailer|Season 1 Official Trailer Trivia * This is the first season where the helpers were evil and died. It was followed by The Sorceress in Season 4. * Including Joey, there are a total of 11 guest in Season 1, the only season to have more than 10 guests so far. * Season 1 is the first season to have a guest die in the first episode. * Season 1 is also the first season where there are 2 helpers always with the guests and a third that helps every once in a while, for the first nine episodes. ** Arthur and Sarah are always with the guests, Marvin helps intermittently. * This season was the first to have every guest be on a thumbnail. ** This works on two levels as all the guests are on one thumbnail at one time, and every guest was on at least one thumbnail. ** All the guests appear on the thumbnail for the Mid-Season Recap. * Season 1 is the first season to have Episode 1 and Episode 2 not have a shared title that is followed by "Part 1" and "Part 2". * Season 1 is the only season to have an episode going over the first half of the season. * Season 1 is also the only season to not feature tarot cards. * Season 1 is the only season not to have immunity from the vote. * When Joey picked the part as a savant he had no idea what it meant. * Season 1 and Season 4 are the only seasons to not have a "Behind the Monsters" special episode. Category:Escape the Night Category:Season 1 Category:Seasons Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 1 Episodes